Taizō Shioiri
Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Page 17 |race = Human |age = |birthday = |horoscope = |height = |gender = Male |eyes = |hair = |blood type = |affiliation = Poltergeists |prev affiliation = |occupation = Student |prev occupation = |base of operations = Ishiyama High School |prev base of operations = Sōrei High School |status = Incapacitated |relatives = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 191 |seiyū = |gallery = No }} , also known as , is a third-year at Ishiyama High School. He is the drummer of the Poltergeists.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Page 17 Appearance Shioiri is a very tall and large man with a round figure. He has short, wavy hair that is slicked back and small dark eyes. His eyes are somewhat obscured by a pair of sunglasses that have a light-colored frame but relatively dark shades. Shioiri also has a dark but thin mustache and goatee. Shioiri wears a long-sleeved, light-colored shirt with an upturned collar. While mostly closed, several of the buttons are let loose, due to the fact that the shirt itself is too small for Shioiri. Shioiri's pants are dark that are held up by a long suspender, which separates into two on Shioiri's back, clipping from the middle of his back pants to both sides of his front, using a light-colored clip. He also wears dark shoes. Over his shirt, he wears his drum set around his body, with the particular instrument snuggled against Shioiri's stomach.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 18-19 Personality Shioiri is a calm individual who can be very cautious when preparing to enact a particular plan. He appears to be quiet at times; however, when Shioiri is with his fellow Poltergeists, he tends to be more talkative.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 1 Additionally, he can be rather emotionless at times, especially when fighting with strong opponents. History Before enrolling in Ishiyama High School, like the rest of the Poltergeists, he attended Sōrei High School. Plot Return to Ishiyama High School Arc Though the Poltergeists are about to meet up with Nasu regarding band practice, right after Kanzaki makes a comment about the first-year student, an unsuspecting Shioiri appears behind and attempts to club him with his drumstucks; however, he ends up hitting Takeshi Shiroyama instead. Shortly after, Shioiri declares sadly that his drums are crying. He later leaves with all of the Poltergeists so that they can begin band practice for the day.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Pages 16-19 Shioiri later hangs out with Teruomi Hino on the rooftop, later that following day. He asks Teruomi whether he's heard the news before telling the Poltergeist that they're going to take down the delinquents who came back from Saint Ishiyama Academy; as such, he believes that Teruomi should not be playing his trumpet at the moment. When Teruomi agrees with him, they then head downstairs.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 1-2 He later appears with Nasu and the other Poltergeists in one of the rooms found in the high school where they greet the intruding Kanzaki and Furuichi into the room.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 10-11 Kanzaki quickly runs towards Shioiri and kicks him on the head, as seeming revenge for what he did to Shiroyama earlier; however, the attack does little to affect Shioiri, and he simply pushes Kanzaki across the room. He then watches as Kanzaki slowly receives a beating from Teruomi. As he looks on at the weakened Tōhōshinki, an unusual horn-like tattoo with the number 4 appears over Shioiri's forehead.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Pages 14-16 Shortly after, there is a breaking at the door to the room, and it turns out that Oga has arrived.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 18 Shioiri does not speak upon Oga's arrival though he admits his surprise after seeing two other individuals arrive, Hilda and Alaindelon, seemingly out of nowhere from his perspective. The woman explains to Oga and Kanzaki about the lifelong alliance that has been made between them. Following a brief stint between the two males, Shioiri goes up to Kanzaki, slowly removing his suspenders. He states that the recently-developed tattoo on his back is meaningless if he does not undergo proper training. Surprisingly, however, he receives an unexpected punch to the stomach before he can finish speaking, causing him to cough up blood and go unconscious.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 4-9Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 195, Page 16 Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Although his stature is quite large, both in width and length, Shioiri appears to be quite strong. He can easily push a grown man across a room with one hand.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 15 Moreover, while using his drumsticks as a weapon, he can knock a person on the head and render them bloodied and unconscious.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 191, Page 16Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 192, Page 1 Enhanced Endurance: Shioiri is able to take a kick to the head and be completely unfazed by it.Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 193, Page 14 Equipment Bass Drum: Shioiri is the drummer of the Poltergeists; as such, he carries a drum set with him at all times, which he wears around his body. The drum has a light-colored shell with dark splotches outlining the borders that touch the hoop and turning rod; both particular parts have an even lighter complexion and are decorated with numerous dark round stud-like objects. On the sides of the drum's shell is a large pattern, resembling a dark diamond with a light-colored border and centerpiece, with the latter moreover elaborated. A metallic ring is attached to these designs with a long, black stretch of leather that run through them. This leather is also decorated with smaller stud-like adornments. Due to this inclusion, it allows Shioiri to carry his drum around his body, with the particular instrument set to stay close to his stomach. Drumsticks: In addition, he carries a pair of drumsticks with him to play his instrument. Shioiri occasionally utilizes his drumsticks as a weapon, similar to a bat or club, being able to bludgeon a person's head and knock them unconscious with his drumsticks. Quotes *(To himself) "My drums are crying..." *(To Hajime Kanzaki): ''"Let me teach you something. Just having that doesn't mean shit. Only after going through some hardcore training can you... use...... Kuh Kuh. It... properly..."''Beelzebub Manga: Chapter 194, Pages 6-8 References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Sōrei High School Category:Ishiyama High School Category:Poltergeists